dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn the Human Vs. Steven Universe
Finn the Human Vs. Steven Universe is a What-If? DBX. Description Adventure Time Vs. Steven Universe! The hero of Ooo fights the son of the Crystal Gems' rebellion leader! Fight NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D-B-X!!! Location: Beach House Pearl slowly uncovers her mouth, ignoring Steven's earlier question. Pearl: Ah, yes, the phone case, thank you, Amethyst! Pearl picks up and stores the phone in her gem. Pearl: Whoops, so clumsy, it's probably safer I keep it in here. Pearl turns and marches into the Temple. Amethyst: Wait, come on, just put it in this (holds up case) then put it in your head. The Temple door closes. Amethyst: What was that? Steven: Aw, man! Pearl ignored my question just like the time I had that strange dream about Blue Diamond. (stares at the Temple door for a moment) I'VE GOT TO KNOW! Steven rushes at the Temple Door and accesses into Pearl's room, where she is not found to be. Steven: Now, where did she go to? Huh? Wait, I did not know Pearl still had one of these. Steven stared at the Hourglass and touches it, which teleports Steven to the Land of Ooo in Princess Bubblegum's lab. Finn and Jake enter the lab to talk to PB only to find Steven. Finn: Hey, PB, I know you've been busy about the- What the?! Who are you? Jake: An intruder in PB's lab! This looks like a job for the adventuring duo of Finn and Jake! Steven: Woah, woah, woah! I didn't mean to end up here, it's just that this Hourglass- Jake uses his stretchy fist to break the hourglass, presuming it to be Steven's weapon. Jake: They always say that! Steven: What?! That was my only method of transporting back to Beach City! ...... I'm sorry I had to this. Steven runs up at Jake and forms a spiky bubble to knock him out of the lab. Finn: Jake! Steven: You're next. HERE WE GO!!! Finn rushes at Steven, angrily and continues to slash with Scarlet only to find out that Steven has blocked his attacks with his shield, which he throws like a boomerang which continues to bounce around until it hits Finn, knocking him out and eventually breaking Scarlet. Finn: Uh-oh. Steven, thinking he has won, decides to leave, only for Finn to get up behind his back and rush at him with his Root Sword, slashing him before Steven breaks the sword with a few punches, backing Finn away. Finn then takes out his Lightning Sword and uses it to shock Steven who gets shocked for few seconds before he breaks the Lightning Sword as well and heals himself with his spit. Finn then appears behind him and punches him hard with his mechanical arm sending Steven away. Finn then wears his Ultimate Wizard clothes and gains his wizard abilities as he sends a giant beam at Steven, who quickly reacts by placing the Laser Light Cannon as it fires a beam as well, resulting in an explosion that almost incinerates Finn but Steven is able to block it with his shield. Steven finds himself alone for a moment Finn takes out the Grass Sword behind him as the sword fuses with his arm to form a giant arm of vegetation which he uses to hold onto Steven, preventing him to use his shield as Finn then wears the Gauntlet of the Hero on the other hand which he uses to fire a huge beam at Steven, but he stops in the middle. Steven: Huh? Why didn't you finish me off? Finn: I did not want to kill another person, let alone a human and regret it later in my life. Say, how did you even get into PB's lab with the Gumball Guardians on the lookout? Steven: Umm, that hourglass that your dog broke teleported me to the future. Finn: So, that means you're from the past? Hmmm....don't worry, I'm sure PB will be able to get you back to your timeline but only if we first clean up the mess we destroyed. Steven: Thanks. I'm sorry I hurt you and your friend. Finn: You don't have to say it, it was my fault all along. Steven: Say, why not introduce me to the PB you're so interested in talking about? DBX! Results The winner is.....Finn the Human Wiz: Although it is technically a tie since Finn did not kill Steven. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz, that's not the Adventure Time fans want to hear. Wiz: But I'm very sure that's what the Steven Universe fans want to hear. The door then suddenly broke and fell down. Wiz: Speaking of Steven Universe fans.....